Copy data systems (e.g., Actifio copy data systems such as CDS and Sky) typically use block input/output (I/O) when replicating copy data to a remote target CDS using asynchronous deduplication and dedup replication. Block I/O usually includes writing and reading data that is organized as logical blocks (e.g., 512 byte blocks). Block I/O maintains an address for the logical blocks, but does not keep hierarchical information about data objects associated with the logical blocks. In contrast, object data stores organize data as objects and tracks hierarchical relationships between data objects. Object stores offered by both public and private cloud providers offer cost effective means for long term data retention (e.g., 7 years or more). The reliability of these object stores make them effective replacements to the existing tape technology. As existing copy data systems use block I/O to replicate data to a remote target, existing copy data systems do not have the capability to read or write from an object data store at a remote target.